La ninfa francesa
by Lamark
Summary: Cuando los más vulnerables son los más atrevidos y los más altaneros se quedan sin palabras... DRACO MALFOY/GABRIELLE DELACOUR. LEVE SPOILER DEL 4º LIBRO.


Esto es una especie de reto que me pidió una muchacha en otra página, pero, puesto que me parece bueno, lo cuelgo también aquí.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Podría tener algún leve spoiler del cuarto libro. Pareja crack (Draco x Gabrielle).

***

**LA NINFA FRANCESA**

El viento apacible revuelve las hojas que se estampan en el cristal invisible de la ventana como sellos de cuarto y medio. El frío en el exterior es intenso, pero dentro de la mansión, junto al fuego crepitante, el calor derrite hasta el hielo más solidificado. Aunque hay algunos tipos de frío gélido contra los que la hoguera es incapaz de combatir.

Sentado en su butaca de terciopelo esmeralda, Draco sujeta en su mano derecha los posos humeantes de un chocolate caliente ya enfriado. Acomodada en su trono grisáceo de piedras volcánicas, su madre Narcisa expulsa verborrea de palabras insustanciales por su boca de labios pálidos y finos.

- Por supuesto, esos asquerosos sangre sucia no podían echarse a un lado y dejarme pasar, no. ¡Menudos ingratos! ¡Deberían darnos gracias por dejarlos vivir! Y luego estaba por allí el dichoso squib de los Morsten que no paraba de saludar a todos y...

Draco oye, pero no escucha nada. Sus ojos de hielo argento se dirigen hacia la ventana y miran los robles desnudados por el otoño anticipado del año. Draco los mira, pero no los ve. Sólo la ve y la escucha a ella. Mire donde mire, allí está. Escuche donde escuche, allí está.

Su ninfa francesa, perdida para siempre, le sonríe desde cualquier rincón y su voz aterciopelada retumba en cada esquina.

- ¿Y cuál es tu _natugaleza_ entonces?

Y entonces la ninfa ríe y su risa son cascabeles agitados por una paloma con rostro de mujer.

Esa primera pregunta impertinente, esa primera risa escandalosa, esa primera imagen angelical aún están en su memoria como si fuera ayer mismo cuando la encontró a la salida de la enfermería acompañada de su hermana mayor, tras la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Él, como de costumbre, se burló con altanería del aspecto enfermizo de su hermana, una de las campeonas. Cree recordar que preguntó en voz bien alta si la participación de un _semihumano_ en una competición de ese calibre no sería contraproducente.

- Después de todo, ¿cómo alguien con una _naturaleza animal_ puede tener tantos problemas para reponerse de una prueba mágica realizada para _humanos_? - gritó por el pasillo, pavoneándose, justo cuando ellas estaban allí.

Y entonces ella preguntó esa cuestión con voz angelical. Fue la primera vez, no sólo que oyó hablar en inglés a la muchacha, sino también la primera vez que alguien tan vulnerable le respondía a una de sus burlas con tal genialidad.

- ¿Y cuál es tu _natugaleza_ entonces?

También fue la primera vez que recuerda haberse quedado mudo, parado en un pasillo con cara de bobalicón y con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza... o, tal vez, de algo más. Y todo eso mientras ella reía, arrastrando a su hermana por el pasillo, dejando tras de sí una elegante estela de cabellos dorados y un aroma a perlas silvestres moradas. Y todo eso mientras él seguía mirando aún el punto en el que había desaparecido la visión de su ninfa francesa y como hipnotizado, como embelesado, sentía deseos de mover sus labios y llamarla para que volviera a él...

- Gabrielle...

- ¿Cómo dices, querido? - La voz de su madre le saca de sus pensamientos, rompe toda la magia de la reminiscencia en la que su alma estaba inmersa.

Él torna su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos son una mezcla de indiferencia y desagrado por haber sido interrumpida. Zurcidos en sus labios arrugan su boca: parece molesta.

- Nada, madre, nada... - murmura él.

Ella suspira e, inmutable, continúa su perorata de nuevo. Pero Draco sigue sin ver ni escuchar pues tiene una risa y un rostro francés que inundan sus oídos, sus ojos y su corazón. Suspira de forma imperceptible y se maldice a sí mismo por ser incapaz de haber respondido a aquella graciosa ninfa ni siquiera una mísera palabra.

La ha perdido, lo sabe.

Con las ninfas francesas nunca hay segundas oportunidades.

***

¿Comentarios?


End file.
